Hypnotized
by OblivionWings
Summary: "You will confess the name of the person you like within 15 minutes." click. You eventually fell asleep, until a person came and saw you on the ground. Reader x Shindou, Drabble THREE-SHOT, Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another drabble I typed during the night and this idea just came to my mind for some reason(?) Anyway, Shindou won't be appearing in this chapter. WARNING: May have lots of grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Scientific facts are the only things that you believe in. Ghosts? Strange shadows lurking in the forest? _Pfft_. These unproven theories can all be explained with just a few sentences, but for hypnotizing, it isn't a topic that you're familiar with. You always wonder why people's brains can be controlled easily while focusing on a pocket watch dangling in front of them, or even staring into somebody's eyes for a long amount of time.

These thoughts had leave you unfazed again, since you're a person that gets easily distracted with anything that gets stuck in your head. While walking to the soccer clubroom, you didnt notice someone was sneaking behind.

"Boo!" A tealnette had forced both of his hands onto your shoulders, right after you opened the door.

"Woah!" You jumped and turned your head towards him right after he shouted into your ears. "Kariya! Stop scaring me like that!

"I never thought you could get scared easily, (L/N)-senpai!" He spoke with a surprised tone, which you didn't know he acted it out.

"Whatever." You sighed and walked inside, unfazed of having Kariya following you into the soccer clubroom. After all, he was also a member of the soccer club.

"Success." The tealnette mumbled to himself, revealing his real personality. Unluckily, you didnt heard nor look back at him, until he quickened his footsteps and gripped one of your hands, pulling you to the area which held the lockers of your soccer teammates.

Kariya pushed you towards the lockers, holding your shoulders firmly.

"Look at me."

You flinched from his fearsome glare, making your eyes bored into his. Still wondering what will Kariya do anything to you, he eventually softened his glare, but also smirked playfully, while staring at your (E/C) eyes.

"You will confess the name of the person you like within 15 minutes." The tealnette snapped his fingers in front of your face after he finished his sentence.

* * *

**Please R&R! I always love getting comments and I stiill need a lot of improvement on writing stories :) Btw, I'm still having some writer's block in my fanfic 'A Special Bet'...**


	2. Chapter 2

**As you can see, I decided that I will _end this fanfic in the third chapter_, since I didn't expect to write a lot in the 2nd chapter :) And also, I had added a bit of Shindou's POV in this chapter, just to show what happened when he found (L/N) unconcious on the ground. **

**WARNING: May have lots of grammar mistakes, Shindou might be A BIT OOC.**

* * *

Your eyelids drooped as you fell asleep, lying on the locker doors. Being unconcious after that, Kariya dragged you towards the place which held cardboard boxes and hide you right behind them, preventing people to find out about your existence.** (A/N: I'm not sure about the looks of the clubrooom, so I made it up :p)**

Right after the tealnette finished his 'work' of hiding you, he changed his school uniform into his soccer uniform, waiting for Tenma and others to arrive.

"Kariya? There's still 20 minutes before practice."

Kariya squeaked a little, but quickly covered it with a fake cough. "S-Shindou-senpai." He tries to act normally, as if nothing had happened between you and him. "I came in early, because I can't wait for the practice to start!" Kariya smiled brightly, which was obvious fake.

Shindou raised his eyebrows, wondering why Kariya was acting weird. Not knowing the tealnette's true personality, Shindou sighed to himself and walked towards his locker, instead of asking any more questions about Kariya's reactions.

Eventually, all the teammates came in and changed into their soccer uniform. "Alright, let's head off to the soccer field." Shindou spoke to his teammates, which they answered with a nod. Tenma and Shinsuke ran off the fastest, while Kirino, Tsurugi and the others including the managers are tagging along, with Shindou right behind them. Noticing someone's missing, he stopped his footsteps right in front of the door.

"Sorano, tell the others that I will be coming in a minute." Aoi turned her head towards the captain and returned a nod, while rushing towards the teammates to spread the news.

Leaving the door unclosed, Shindou began to search for you, since he knew you were always coming to the clubroom the earliest.

_**(time-skip, more like 13 minutes later)**_

You managed to open your eyes a little and saw Shindou walking around the clubroom, looks like he was searching for you! Not missing the chance of having him to find you, you called out his name.

"Shindou..." Unfortunately, you gradually fell unconscious, totally unfazed of what will happen to you after that.

**(Shindou's POV)**

_This is getting worst, I already searched for the whole place, did (L/N) actually skipped the practice for no reason?_

"Shindou..."

_What the heck? Who even managed to call out my name? Wait, what if it's her? _

I ran towards the place which held a LOT of cardboard boxes, well, more like a TON of them. Sure enough, (L/N) was lying right behind those pile of cardboard boxes, sleeping peacefully.

"(L/N)-san, wake up!" Obviously, I was really surprised by that. How did she even end up in here at the first place? I kept shaking both of her arms for a couple of seconds, until I noticed her face was totally red.

"(L/N)-san, why are you-"

"Shindou! I'm so glad you're here!"

I immediately stopped finishing my sentence when she suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck. I took a quick glance at (L/N)'s face and realised she was INDEED DRUNK! Wait, we're still 14, so how was she supposed to get drunk? In a split second, a certain word ran across my head. _Hypnotizing_. Did Kariya ACTUALLY knew the way on hypnotizing people? I scowled mentally with my head hung low, wondering if it's really him.

"Shindou, do you have a crush on someone?"

I looked up at (L/N), while she smiles sheepishly at me, completely unaware of her arms were still wrapping around my neck, which feels quite warm. _How cute..._ I blushed furiously when I realised on what I was thinking just now.

"Yeah." I smiled back, while smoothing her (H/C) hair that ran across my fingers.

"Who is it?" (L/N)'s sheepish smile hadn't vanish, which was still plastered on her face. I just realised how much I wished she could stay in this position forever.

"Not answering until you tell me who you like!" I teased her a bit, wanting to know who she actually likes. You know, every girl must have a crush, right?

"Shindou, of course it's you! I like you very much!" She automatically answered my question, which made my heart beat faster. "M-Me? I stuttered, wondering if she really said my name.

"Yeah!" (L/N) answered, still unaware of her confession. "Now, tell me yours!" She wrapped my neck more tightly, making our faces getting closer to each other.

"It's obviously you, (F/N)." I brought both of her arms down and gave a little peck on her cheek.

* * *

**Btw, thanks for the people who followed and reviewed this fanfic! It made me have the urge to continue on in this story :D Well, I wonder if I made Shindou sound weird in his POV? Because I'm trying to type what's happening between them.**

**In case you didn't see, she confessed within 15 minutes, since the talk between her and Shindou was not really short(?)**


	3. Epilogue

**Finally IT'S FINISHED :D! Again, thanks for ALL the people who reviewed or followed this fanfic, I really appreciate it. While typing this, I was having a hard time on thinking how to end this, but eventually I did :) In this SHORT chapter, or epilogue, will be back at your own POV. Also, I added a little scene at the end, hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**(Own POV)**

You blinked a couple of times, as you woke up from the unconsciousness. _S-Shindou was kissing me!_ You accidentally leaned backwards from the 'surprise', causing yourself on bumping onto the cardboard boxes.

"(L/N)? Are you okay?" Shindou gestured his hand towards you, helping you up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." you brushed off the dust from your clothes and stand straight, looking at him with a confused look. Of course, you were wondering what had he done, while you were being unconscious.

"Uh, it seems that you got hypnotized by someone, because you were drunk just now." Shindou finished his explaining with a fake cough while blushing to himself, since he knew what you're thinking right now.

"B-but, why are you kissing me…?" You trailed off, as you hung your head low, blushing deeply.

"Because," Shindou smiled, walking towards you. "I like you very much, (F/N)." He lifted your chin with his index finger, placing a light kiss on your lips.

You immediately covered your face with your hands, while recovering from the embarrassment. Obviously, you were a bit shocked from his sudden kiss, but happy at the same time.

"Me too." You muttered under your breath. Unfortunately, Shindou heard your reply and stroked your (H/C) hair. Still looking away in embarrassment, he held your shoulders tightly, as he leaned forward and began to kiss you passionately. Instantly, your arms wrapped around his waist, deepening the kiss.

How you wished you could stay in this position forever.

* * *

_(Additional Scene)_

"I never thought Shindou could be so initiative." Kirino whispered to the tealnette, who was standing beside him.

"Of course, Kirino-senpai, what did you expect?" Kariya snickered, still peeking from the door. _Heh, they didn't know I'm totally behind this._ He smirked mentally, knowing his 'mission' was successful.

"What the heck is Shindou-san doing…?" Tsurugi could not believe that the captain would do something like that, as he facepalmed to himself. Tenma and Shinsuke were still peeking from the door, blushing.

"Leave them alone, let's just get back into our soccer practice." Kurama sighed in defeat, gesturing them to go back. All the teammates nodded, as they walked slowly towards the soccer field, leaving the door unclosed.

* * *

**I hope the ending was not too crappy! Well, I still can't believe that I took a couple of hours just to write this epilogue..Please R&R!**


End file.
